Taboo
by All Tears Must Fall
Summary: There was one final part to the treaty. Edward must play the submissive to Jacob Black. Could Jacob's power over Edward destroy Bella's relationship with the vampire or will something unexpected occur? - Edward/Jacob minor Edward/Bella Jacob/Bella
1. The Beginning Of My End

_**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no theft.**_

**The Beginning of My End**

Edward's POV – The newly created border line between the Quileute land and the rest of Forks.

"We also have one last addition to this treaty," Ephraim Black grinned. Levi Uley and Quil Ateara stood to the side of their chief with the same grin pasted onto their faces.

"What would that be?" Carlisle asked, worry almost invisible in his calm voice.

Levi handed a piece of paper to Carlisle which we read.

**A member of the vampire coven must donate himself/herself to the future Quileute pack-leader (a member of the Black family). The chosen vampire is forbidden to defend itself, dominate, attack or touch the Quileute without permission. Failure to comply will result in the destruction of the entire coven.**

"You cannot be serious!" Esme shrieked, horror stricken.

"Take it or leave the area immediately," Ephraim snarled.

Carlisle sighed. "Please give us a moment to discuss."

"No need. I'll do it." I said, stepping out from behind Rosalie.

"Edward no! We have to think about this!" Carlisle gasped.

"It is too late." Ephraim showed us the treaty with my name printed underneath the final quote.

"You chose this fate. So be it." With that the three men walked away, leaving four glaring Cullens and me.

Lovely.

_Edited: 20-4-11_


	2. Knocking Over the Domino

_**A/N: The story is now permanently set after New Moon. I will be aware of the events that happened during Twilight & New Moon but will be ignoring Eclipse and Breaking Dawn ^_^.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own/claim to own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any other existing/future publications to do with or any of the characters wi**__**thin these publications. All rights remain with Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.**_

**Knocking Over the D****omino**

Jacob's POV – Black household

Of all the times Dad had to snag me for a chat why _now?_ I wanted to be with Bella to make sure blood-boy kept his teeth off of her porcelain skin. Stupid bastard. Cullen I mean, not Dad.

Tapping my foot impatiently from my position on our creaking sofa, I waited as Dad wheeled himself in front of me.

"Jacob I need to discuss something rather important with you but it is _imperative_ that you pay attention. Well, in the treaty your great-grandfather Ephraim lay down there is a last statement in it that is not public knowledge within the pack. Not even Sam Uley knows. He had it written on a separate piece of paper which has been passed down from my father to me with instructions that it must be opened by the next Black shifter."

Dad pulled out an aged scroll from the pocket in his jacket and handed it over to me. What now?

As I scanned the binding words my eyes widened in delight. As _fucking_ if!

Then I saw whose name was scrawled hastily at the bottom.

Edward Cullen.

Ha! Dreams do come true. Say buh-bye to Bella leechy boy 'cause I'm gonna rip you to shreds! How to get hold of him though? Oh yeah, Bella obviously.

Picking up the house phone I dialed Bella's number (I admit I committed it to memory) and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Bella's voice always made me smile whether it was live or down the phone.

"Hey Bells its Jacob. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Any chance your leech is floating about? Treaty business."

"Stop calling him that," she snapped. "And yes he's here now."

I heard a slight crackle as Bella's phone swapped hands.

"What do you want Jacob?"

"I know about the last part of the treaty."

Smirking as I heard the thud from Bella's phone falling to the ground, I waited for Cullen to pick it up again pleased that I had managed to shock the vampire into clumsiness. Not an easy thing, trust me.

"What are you going to do about it?" Cullen asked warily.

"Have some fun of course. You will be at my house at 10:10 p.m. or we'll have problems. The pack will know you're coming so no funny shit."

"What will you do with me?"

"You'll see," I laughed before hanging up on the vampire.

Edward's POV – Cullen household – 9:58 P.M.

"Edward do you have the slightest idea of what that mutt will do to you?"

"Despite what you might believe, Alice, I am not as naïve as you obviously insist I am. Of course I know very well what he is capable of and I _definitely_ know how far he will go."

Esme smiled sympathetically at me. "I wish," she said, "that you had not been so rash when you decided to do this all those years ago. Now that you have Bella the circumstances will be different. Please don't do anything to upset her."

_Again._ I grimaced as hideously dark memories sprang to life behind my eyes. I swore down I will not hurt her again or it could be the final end of us both.

How many times I have found myself running over the different scenarios I could come across tonight escapes me. Thousands of options – one path will be chosen.

As would be presumed nothing (except losing a mate) would scare a vampire. Facing Jacob Black submissively (ugh) chills me to my frozen bones.

"You're panicking. Why?"

Damn I forgot Jasper's gift. Why did he have to voice my emotions out loud?

"I don't want to neglect Bella due to my…situation so shortly after my return," I lied, glaring at Jasper just _daring_ him to utter one more word.

The antique grandfather clock (restored by Esme God knows how long ago) chimed ten.

"Alice be at Bella's as quick as you can."

Without a second glance at my family I left the house to face my doom.

Bella's POV – Bella's Bedroom

Where is he? This is so unlike Edward. Maybe he's not coming back! What if he left again? I thought he loved me but it was all a lie! _Ah! _Why won't that tapping _go away?_

I turned around with the full intention of shooting down whatever was creating the irritating sound.

Alice! Leaping off the bed, I thrust up the stiff window excitedly.

"Hi Bella!" Alice squealed in her usual hyperactive state. "Edward had to go out on a hunting trip so I'm here to spend some time with you 'cause I haven't done that in a while so we can do girly things!" she babbled like only she could.

"I can give you a manicure, a pedicure and do your hair…"

Inwardly groaning, I zoned out as Alice listed more and more torturous girly things I would usually not be caught dead doing. The problem is that if I so much as whine that she burnt my ear on the straighteners Alice will deploy her 'Bella I don't have any of my human memories' guilt trip and have me spinning round her little finger. That hunt better be worth it Edward!

Jacob's POV – Outside his house – 10:08 p.m.

Two more minutes until it begins. I'm literally shaking with anticipation as the moment where I can _finally_ make the vampire suffer for everything he has caused. Seriously though, of all the people that could have been turned into one of them why him? He's such a prick it's not even funny anymore.

Silently he emerged from the night with his head held high. Cocky bastard. Before he could utter one word from that filthy mouth I slammed a sharp right-hook into his jaw.

You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for. I laughed as I watched the leech wince in pain as he clicked his jaw back into place.

"Happy now?" he smirked.

In the blink of an eye I stood behind the shorter male with my left arm wrapped tightly round his neck. To my utter delight when I yanked his head back sharply with my other hand I saw a glimpse of fear underneath the forced confidence on the 'too perfect' face.

"I am quite happy yes," I hissed, tossing the vermin to the floor like a rag doll.

Crouching down before him, I poked his head continuously.

"What are you doing Black?" Cullen snapped. I could see the restraint it took him to not snap my hand off.

"I'm not sure really. I suppose I am testing where your patience level stands. Then again I could just be trying to piss you off."

"I gathered that."

He is _really_ getting on my nerves. Have you ever wanted to strangle someone so hard their neck snaps? Welcome to my world…

Before he could get to his feet again I sent a kick to his stomach. Losing control of my body I let natural senses take over, enjoying watching the vampire writhe in sheer agony that only I can serve with every well aimed kick and punch. And boy would I give this vermin what he had coming for all the years he should have been _dead!_

While I paused for breath I watched Cullen crack broken joints back into place like the little freak he is. Yes I am aware that I do exactly the same thing but he shouldn't.

"Get out of here before I tempt myself to chuck a match on you," I snarled. Dazed, he darted back into the trees.

Freak.

Edward's POV

As I stumbled past the remaining branches encircling our house I saw Alice bounding down the porch stairs, arms outstretched.

"Edward! You're Alive" She tried to grab me in a hug but I pushed her away preferring not to be touched at the moment. Ugh, I feel _horrible_.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Not now Alice. I need to go…somewhere."

Pushing her away again, I ran to the disused bathroom and slammed on the shower so hard the control box nearly split in two. Yeah that's exactly how I feel right now. Split in two. All of my masks just _disappeared_ as soon as he began. You have no idea how petrifying it can be for your worst enemy to possess the power to send you to your knees. One glance and Jacob Black had destroyed everything fake.

Petrifying.

_Updated: __20-4-11_


	3. Hidden Behind Smoke

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga's not mine Officer, I swear!**_

**Hidden Behind Smoke**

Alice's P.O.V. - Cullen Household

Edward I wonder what happened to you. He seems so dazed, so…not him.

Skipping back into the modern family room, I plopped myself down next to Jasper.

"Well? Where's Edward?" Emmett asked expectantly.

"He's in the shower I think," I shrugged, explaining to the group Edward's reaction to my greeting.

"As soon as I tried to hug him he suddenly darted away from me. I don't smell do I?" I lifted up my arm and took a whiff of the odorless armpit.

"Alice don't be silly. How could anybody who spends so much time getting free samples at the malls, well, stink?" Jasper laughed lightly.

"Seriously though guys I think something's wrong with Edward. Should somebody go talk to him? Maybe Black did freaky stuff to him."

Without warning Edward swung the door open. He had on fresh clothes, his hair was sopping wet and in his hands were a box of matches and a bundle of clothes I presume he was wearing before.

Emmett raised a suspicious eyebrow at Edward's appearance. "You got plans bro'? What's with the matches?"

"Shut up Emmett," he scowled. "For your information I am heading off to see Bella and no I have _no_ intentions of blowing up Mike Newton's house. Naturally if his death was by my hands it would be much more extravagant. Wouldn't you agree the boy deserves more than a cheap matchbox and petrol out of your Jeep? Now if you'll all excuse me…"

He raced out of the house before I had a chance to ask what happened. I'll give Edward one thing: damn sneaky.

Bella's POV - Swan Household

The quiet purr of a familiar engine stirred me from my English essay. Grinning, I bounded down the stairs, for once not tripping, to throw open the front door revealing my glorious Edward.

"Hi! I _cannot_ believe you left me with Alice for _two_ hours of suffering as her life-size Barbie doll. Have you no mercy Edward?"

He shook his head clearly amused by his sister's effect on me. Ha bloody ha.

Later on in my room Edward was attempting to make up for Alice by singing my lullaby while cuddling me. As good as it felt I could tell something wasn't right. Although Edward was acting as he always did I felt as if he didn't want to touch me and I swear I could smell smoke on his shirt. Normal? I think not. However, every time I asked him if there was a problem I always received the same reply.

"Hush Bella my love. There is nothing wrong with me I just have a lot on my mind as usual." He smiled, kissed my head and resumed singing as always.

_Edited: 20-4-11_


	4. Jenga

_**Disclaimer: Once upon a time I wrote a fan fiction because I don't own The Twilight Saga.**_

**Jenga**

Edward's POV - Monday

Smoothly parking my beloved silver Volvo (I could marry this car) outside Bella's house, I stood to lean on the bonnet while I waited. For some reason Bella is always late on Monday mornings. Yes it would be perfectly acceptable if she were an average teenage American partying until God knows when but not Bella. Never Bella. Must be one of those human flaws…

"Hi Edward!" She shouted excitedly from a window on the top floor giving an uncharacteristically giddy wave. Jeez it's like another dose of _Alice_.

"I'll be down in a minute so hang on okay?"

Before I had a chance to reply she was off again.

A few curious clangs and crashes later Bella, the love of my eternal life, finally made it out of the door (without tripping over the door mat for once I might add).

"Hello my love. I missed you," I greeted Bella, softly kissing her, enjoying watching the splendidly rosy blush paint her cheeks.

"You should have seen some of the outrageously expensive things Alice made me model last night. Absolutely unbelievably pricey. How can one vampire spend so much money on _clothes_?" Bella babbled once she was buckled into my Volvo for the car journey. Thankfully she unknowingly managed to distract me from fixating on Jacob Black too much. Ugh how did he get so strong? I don't like feeling weak; it does not become me. I have never truly felt fear for myself in decades yet it one night - _no in minutes - _he had me freaked out. You see this is why nobody likes dogs…unpredictable little buggers.

Bella nudged me. "Hey Edward are you going to get out?"

I snapped out of my internal world, banishing all thoughts of Black with it to smile at Bella. That is not like me; I better watch myself (it wouldn't do anybody any favors if my family sussed out _anything!_).

"Of course my love. I apologize for the wait I just have things on my mind at the moment."

It's okay," she smiled back. "But if we don't hurry we'll be late for algebra not that I would mind ditching…" Bella trailed off when she caught my disapproving stare.

"Come on, we can't have you failing algebra. How would we get you into a decent college?" I smirked, chucking quietly when a scowl appeared on my her face.

Despite our tardiness we made it to class with a few minutes to spare.

"I don't know how you do it Edward," Bella wheezed from the rapid run, collapsed on her desk. "All I'll say is that I've never run so long before without ending up with my face planted in the concrete. Jeez and the _speed_!" She pretended to gasp painfully at a phantom stitch in her left side.

"Don't worry Bella I predict you won't die of oxygen starvation therefore you can look forward to another of your favourite algebra lessons."

"I second that!" Alice squeaked, leaning forward from the desk behind us."

"Thanks so much guys," Bella muttered while Alice and I laughed at her misery of all things mathematical. Is it wrong to enjoy other people's misery?

Jacob's POV

"Jacob Black if you can not refrain from jiggling about in your seat you will find yourself on a one-way ticket to the principal's office!" Ms Delvi yelled at me for the 50th time this lesson. Give it a rest already woman! I mean come on it's not like she's going to croak if I just happen to be rocking the God damn chair. She should take a closer look at the back of her class 'cause I can guarantee there will be a hell of a lot worse than giddy people. _Yeesh._

Why was I bouncing about? Well it's kind of hard to get and then again it totally makes sense. Punching the shit out of that arrogant asshole of a vampire gave me such a thrill. Power. For once I had something over him and soon if everything went to plan (which it will obviously) Bella will be my girlfriend before the semester's out! I finally found a use for the bloodsuckers too. They make pretty awesome punch bags. Ha I should market them. I can see it now…

'_Is your gym bag just not quite hard enough? Can you not find the right style? Well come on down and get yourself a leech punch bag! Warning: may bite.'_

Oh sometimes I just crack myself up. Mrs Delvi glared when she caught me smirking at my new product.

"I'm warning you Jacob. Once more and I-" The woman was cut off by the bell signaling it was the end of another lame old school day.

"See you tomorrow Miss!" I called over my shoulder. I can't wait until she finally gets locked up in the loony bin 'cause I'd be right there waving her off). It's fun to be me!

Jogging home at a human speed, I thought about what I would do to the vampire next time I got my hands round his throat. Should I just beat him up again or try something new? I'm not one hundred percent sure how much I could hurt him. Emotionally is easy. I take away Bella, which will hopefully fuck up his mental health. Physical? I don't think I'd rape him. Really it's just not my style. Paul would do it though!

What really really sucks is that the ginger (although Bella insists it's copper – erm no) shit won't scar. At least I _think_ he can't scar. Well there's only one way to find out.

Bella's POV

Half heartedly prodding the grim excuse for a lasagna slice, I watched Edward do the same with his slice. There's something peculiar going on with him especially considering at lunch he usually _talks_ to me. Today he keeps on jabbing his food, firm grim slapped on his beautiful face, as if the lasagna is representing something or somebody. Numerous times Alice has had to nudge him when he gets too carried away in case he runs the table through (Edward haf already massacred three flimsy plastic forks and was looking to claim a fourth).

"Edward you need to calm down like right now before you do something you're going to regret later!" Alice snapped, prying the fourth plastic casualty from Edward's stony grip.

He mumbled his apologies and was about to pick up another fork before Alice grabbed his arm and yanked him from his seat.

"We'll be right back Bella don't worry," she called over her shoulder while dragging my Greek God from the cafeteria.

Will somebody tell me what is going on?

Edward's POV

I let Alice drag me outside the shabby excuse for a catering building, not paying attention until the evil pixie spun round looking positively livid.

"Will you stop with the moping around? I realise that Black smacked you around when you saw him and that he'll probably do it again never the less you need to get your act together. _You_ chose this fate, _you _decided not to let Bella know, _you _told us all there would be no problem handling it and _you_ Edward are infinitely close to having Bella figure all this shit out. All she has to do is waltz over to La Push and interrogate Black because you are microscopically close to this happening. Now is there anything you want to tell me or the family? We are here for you Edward so never forget that."

Shrugging, I fixed a smile in place. "Nothing to worry about Alice. Black was just a little stronger than I thought he was since last time I had the pleasure of his presence."

Alice grinned at the snarky comment. "Yey your back! Let's go get Bella before you wear away and please remember to smile!"

Over the week any thought of Jacob Black eventually ceased to exist in Edward Cullen's mind. Instead they were replaced with happy memories of his love Bella and of course his family. Well, until Friday…

Jacob's POV

I've been mulling this over for the past few days and seeing as Embry and Quil have buggered off out of town for the weekend maybe it's time to give my 'favourite' leech a call. Ooh I'm tingling just thinking about him scream!

Edward's POV – 8 a.m.

Heading towards Bella's front door, my cell phone blasted out the well-crafted melody that is 'Clair de Lune' signalling that somebody wanted me. At this time in the morning?

My eyes widened in horror once I caught sight of the caller ID emblazoned on the screen.

Jacob Black.

All the fears I had managed to bury over the week flooded back as fast as a sonic boom. God help me.

Uncharacteristically fumbling with the tiny device, I eventually managed to press the receive button.

"Hello?"

"Cullen! You took your time." Black's joyful behaviour caught me off-guard, making me ever more cautious.

I carefully focused on making my voice steady and monotone. "What do you want Black?"

"Good question. I want you at my house at 12 P.M. by the front door. Understand leech?"

"Black don't do this," I pleaded uselessly and was answered with the disconnected tone echoing down my ear canal.

Still freaked out by the impending appointment, I didn't even move a single muscle until Bella slid out of her house and tapped my shoulder.

"Are you okay Edward?"

Nodding, I helped her into the car and drove to school in silence, ignoring the sidelong glances Bella shot at me.

Twelve o'clock Saturday 13th March then I can confirm how Black will decide my future.

Jacob's POV - Saturday

Again and again I couldn't help myself from peaking through gaps in the frayed beige curtains for my first glimpse of the shiny new toy I had not played with in a week. All I want to do is _break_ him.

12 P.M. on the dot I saw Edward stroll up the mossy path towards the front door with his head in the air as if he owned the place and as if he was _better_ than me. Yeah and I'm the fucking queen of Sheba!

As soon as he was inches from the door I swung it open, dragging the startled vampire inside and up to my room where I gave Cullen his welcome back gift. A perfectly delivered right hook to the face knocked him back into the far wall.

Just as last time I felt the fire of fury surge through my blood and just as last time I let pure rage consume and guide my actions amusing me to no end how many times he stumbled to the carpet then stood back up each time getting slower. Christmas came early!

I suddenly felt the urge to hurt Edward more than I had ever dreamed of hurting anybody before. What I want to do is destroy him from the inside out. I had to. Slamming the feeble vampire back down to the ground, I pinned his arms above his head with one hand. With the other I made quick work of his expensive clothes.

"What are you doing?" Leech gasped.

"What does it look like you fucked up piece of shit? Remember I told you before I'd wreck everything of yours? Well I didn't just mean your life. Oh no I meant your precious little body." While I spat this at him I ripped Cullen's boxers off his body and pulled my own pants down. Quickly I flipped the mosquito onto his stomach having no desire what so ever to look at his over-glorified face. He _must_ scream.

Edward's POV

Oh my God this can't be happening! No, no, no, no, no! What am I going to do? I need to get him off me! I need to-.

And then it struck me. There was nothing I could do. Black had me exactly where we wanted - at his mercy - and for the safety of my family I must suffer through it. I wish I knew what exactly would be happening. Don't take me for a naïve fool I know the textbook part but…will it hurt? It's not as if I have done this before…

Piping hot hands gripped my legs, forcing them further apart. Suddenly I felt the tip of Black's penis brush against my backside and with one shove he engulfed me in sheer agony.

I was being torn in half.

Throat burning from the shrieks.

It only got worse.

Black rapidly began to plunge in and out, shredding more of what should have been indestructible skin.

"Black stop! It hurts! Stop Black please!" I begged desperately as the effects of the invasion shot through me like a bullet.

"Jacob-!"

A boiling hand wrenched my right arm back painfully almost snapping the limb off.

"Don't you _dare _say my name again you filthy slug!" he spat.

I sobbed, surrendering my final innocence to my perfect enemy.

It took a lot of strain not to gag once I felt liquid inside. Clearly Black had claimed and marked my body as his property. The dog detached himself from me, springing off the dusty floor.

"You better be gone by the time I get back," he snapped, turning his back on his handy work. He stormed out of his room fully clothed leaving his broken toy behind.

_Edited: 3-2-11_


	5. Fragility

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Scout's honour ;).**_

**Fragility**

Edward's POV

Help. Please. Somebody help.

What is this? _Water_. But it has not rained today. Why…? Quivering hands travelled further up my wet face until they met terrified tear-brimmed eyes. They widened even more once my already startled mind confirmed the impossible. Tears! Why is it always me? A vampire who cries: a faulty product. No wonder I am so weak.

Forgetting the mind-blowing discovery, I leant back against the oak tree still curled up, still rocking.

Jacob's POV – Black Residence

"Jacob is there something wrong?" Dad asked, drawing my attention away from highly important thoughts.

"No," I grinned. "Why?"

"Because every time I look your way you're bouncing off the edge of your seat. What's up? Did you do anything yesterday?"

Did I ever! Damn it I was so tempted to say 'no Dad I just raped a vampire – no biggie'. Fortunately over the years I have –despite popular belief – gained some common sense and know that that is just _not_ the sort of things you discuss with anybody let alone your father! Jeez the poor guy would have a heart attack.

"Not much Dad although I did get to beat up a vampire who got too close to our territory."

A little editing never hurt anybody.

Smiling wildly, he congratulated me on my awesome skills (except maybe not in those _exact_ words). I couldn't help the sly smirk that crept across my face as I left the house to climb into my car. Is it normal for somebody to be so happy this early in the morning?

I wonder how the pack will take it. Yeah they probably will be a little freaked out at the course of action that I took never the less I honestly don't think there will be a heavy negative response. Paul, Jared and Sam would definitely agree with me on this one, the younger ones won't put much thought into it and Seth will naturally disagree 'cause for some odd reason he has the insane impression that the Cullens are civil vampires that we could learn a lot from to improve our pack and team work skills. Embry and Quil should be an interesting one. Despite the fact that they are my best friends in the whole reservation (ignoring the fact that I don't really know that many people outside of the reservation) I have a blind spot as to how they will react to this. Tell a lie…they'll be _dead_ jealous.

And now I have a plan. It is rather simple and easy to execute with a maximum effect if performed correctly. You see my plan goes like this: Edward will hopefully be too weak and traumatized to even bare thinking about going to see Bella _so_ while he foolishly attempts to recover I –Jacob Black super genius – will go to Bella's and keep her company. I know she loves me deep down after all that time we spent bonding together bonding over warm sodas and dirt tracks. Clearly love at first sight.

Knocking on the wooden door, I waited patiently until it was opened.

"Hey Bella."

Esme's POV

Pressing further into the glass window, I watched my first son drowning under stress helplessly. Each ragged breath tugged at my heart. I can't bare it! Did Jacob Black do something to him? Edward has been out there for nearly three hours now – never moving from his spot…never breaking that awful breathing pattern.

Suddenly I felt Alice's presence behind me so I spun around to greet her.

"Hi Esme," my pixie daughter beamed at me.

"Hello Alice. May I ask why you have a blanket?" I gestured to the bundle of baby blue fleece folded in her tiny arms.

"I saw in a vision that Edward might need it. I _was_ heading out to give it to him until Jasper mentioned how petrified he was. Would you go to him, Esme? He needs his mother."

Knowing that the younger members of our coven think of me as their mother never fails to bring a smile to my face while also setting off an age-old instinct of motherly protection. Lightly taking the blanket from Alice's arms, I thanked her before heading out to Edward. If he needs my comfort I will strive to make him smile again. After all that is what a mother must do, no?

In the long grass behind a tree Carlisle and I planted the first time we were here, Edward had curled into a ball so tight I could barely see the gaps between his chest and knees. Ah I see why Alice brought the blanket: he was completely without clothes. Why? Did he dispose of them like last time?

"Edward?"

Startled he looked up at me with tear-streaked cheeks and such distress in those pink-tinged topaz eyes it just about broke my heart. I sunk to my knees, automatically wrapping the blanket around his shivering body.

"Sweetie what happened?" He flinched away from my touch when I pressed my hand to his strangely wet cheek that had long since dropped back into his arms so I quickly dropped it. Every inch of me is screaming to know what happened to my son nevertheless now is most definitely not the time to press the matter; he'll tell us when he is ready to – I just hope he doesn't get hurt like this again.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Hours later, after the sun had sunk I asked Edward if he felt ready to return home.

"Yes," he whispered nodding weakly, still crying.

"Is it alright if I ask Emmett or Jasper to carry you in? Can you stand?"

Edward attempted to stand up with shaking legs. I thought he had made it until he tumbled down, landing on his backside with a screech of pain.

Thankfully he did not try again, just nodded in consent to one of his brothers carrying him.

"Jasper could you come out here please?" I raised my voice no higher than if he was stood next to me, knowing he would here from wherever he was in the house. In a matter of seconds the blonde vampire knelt beside me.

"Yes Esme?"

"Would you be a dear and carry Edward to his room as he can't stand properly?"

Jasper turned his gaze to Edward still holding the same position as he had since before I arrived. Hopefully Jasper can use his gift to calm Edward down.

"Of course." He turned his body towards his younger brother.

"Edward I am going to carry you in alright? Do not be afraid; I would never hurt you."

Feeling the waves of calm lick around us, I knew everything would be fine. Edward flinched again when Jasper touched his forearm although he didn't move out of reach. Avoiding startling the already terrified vampire, Jasper gently snuck one arm under his knees and another behind his back – during which he made sure to keep the blue blanket wrapped tightly around the trembling body – before rising gracefully to his feet carrying Edward bridal style.

Edward rested his head on Jasper's chest once the blonde began to rapidly walk back to the house; I followed behind them. On our way up the stairs we passed Rosalie and Emmett who were shell-shocked to see their brother so weak and defenceless. Rosalie demanded to know what happened to him but I shook my head to silence her.

Floral scents of soap drifted along the hallway ending at the doorway to one of the disused bathrooms where Alice leant on the wall.

"I thought Edward might want to wash himself and relax a little," she smiled, gesturing behind her. I smiled back at my daughter and left Edward in Alice and Jasper's capable hands.

Edward's POV

"Hi again Edward. Do you want help getting into the bath?" Alice asked. Questions, questions – why so many questions? Shaking my head, Jasper put me back on my feet. Concentrate! You are strong! A strong mighty vampire! No I'm not… Sighing and losing strength, I toppled forward only to have both arms grasped by Alice and Jasper who carefully lowered me to my knees.

"Why am I so useless?" I sobbed. The unnatural tears formed under my eyes for the thousandth time.

"Don't worry about it Edward you're tired. We'll look after you okay. Jasper please lift him in."

He nodded. "Edward I'm going to take the blanket off you; please stay calm."

Fearful, I tried to cling onto it however Alice prised my fingers off the soft fabric, allowing Jasper to slide it off my aching body. Silly me this is not my body. It belongs to Black. Before I could even think about reacting to this recent exposure Jasper scooped me up yet again, gently sliding me into the full bathtub.

Happy that I was in, they both headed towards the door.

"Wait," I whispered. "Jasper could you stay for a while? I wish to talk but if you have somewhere else to go…"

"No it's fine. I'll see you in a little while Alice, okay?"

"Sure," she grinned. "Edward make sure you relax."

Alice shut the door behind her, leaving Jasper and I.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to somebody about…what happened and you seem the least likely to judge me – I hope."

"Thank you Edward. It is an honour that you trust me.

"Except you have to promise not to tell anybody, not even if Alice asks _really_ sweetly and could you speak mentally?"

'_I'm all ears.'_

"Well I went to his home like planned and like last time he beat me up roughly. Then…"

'_Then?'_

"He took it one step further. I would never have thought he had it in him. Obviously he hates us yet in that moment he seemed to lose all his humanity."

'_Edward?'_

"Black threw me to the floor – r-ripped my clothes off and-."

'_He didn't!'_

"He stole my last virtue," I cried, dropping my head into my hands.

'_Gods that mangy wolf _raped_ you. Impossible.'_

Gripping the tub with unsteady hands I raised myself slightly out of the water to show Jasper the purple marks on my hips only another vampire or a wolf could have the strength to make.

"Holy shit," He cursed uncharacteristically, out loud. "What are you going to do next time?"

"Exactly the same although I will not return here straight away. It hurts Esme to much."

'_Wait you're going to _allow_ that child to rape you again?'_

"What other choice do I have? If that is what he wants from me then he shall surely have it. I must protect the family – no matter what it costs."

"Look after yourself Edward, I mean it and if you ever need to talk again you know where to find me." Jasper left, placing a pair of my clothes inside the steamy room Alice had been kind enough to leave.

I feel better already. The next step is to face my family.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Edward's POV - One Hour Later

Pushing the wooden door to the family room open I met all six pairs of golden eyes confidently. Honestly I felt confident to.

"I apologize for scaring you all," I took a seat between Esme and Rosalie. "Black really spooked me and I guess I broke down so will you forgive me?"

"Naturally. Do not worry Edward, as long as you are fine…" Carlisle smiled

"Perfectly fine thank you."

"Well then that's that out of the way. Oh yes here is your phone. I found it outside on the porch."

Accepting the silver device from Carlisle, I was about to pocket it before the ring tone went off. Nope, not going to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Cullen how's your arse?"

If it was possible I think I would have thrown up then.

"W-what do you want?" I stuttered.

"Me? I'm just calling to book the next appointment with my favourite prostitute."

"Black please not so soon!" I begged uselessly.

"I'll see you outside your school at 9 AM Edward. No doubt you'll come up with a brilliant excuse.

"Jacob-!" He hung up before I could make my plea.

"Please excuse me," I muttered, dropping the hated mobile and walking quickly from the room and up to my room. In there I found the heaviest CD I owned, cranked the speakers to the highest setting until the house vibrated with the beats and screamed.

_Edited: 20-4-11_


	6. Here We Go Again

_**Disclaimer: Sorry but it's on my wish list, not in my bank account.**_

**(A/N: Apologies in advance for my shoddy work on Bella's PoV. I just can't take her seriously…)**

**Here We Go Again**

Bella's POV

Despite not seeing Edward all weekend (his latest excuse was doing research for Carlisle that couldn't wait any longer) I had an amazing end to the week! Who to thank for that? Jacob Black, of course. He just appeared at my doorstep Saturday morning almost as if he knew Edward wouldn't be appearing here this week raring to go; it was incredible. Jake and I went riding on our motorcycles and then ended the day slurping over pop just like a couple of months ago while Edward was gone. Not that I want to dwell on that…

Considering he had not been round I didn't presume he would pick me up this Monday; I was correct although I would have rather been proved wrong. So, putting that fact behind me like the mature adult I am, I grabbed the keys to my beloved Chevy – although everybody else hates it - and drove down to school.

God I hate Mondays! Then again maybe it's just Mondays that dislike me so much for surely by now the entire _nation_ knows of my distaste for algebra. On a positive note at least I'll get to see Edward! Renee always said to look on the bright side of life (one day she will stop quoting songs).

Quickly walking into class just as the last bell sounded, I frowned when I couldn't see Edward _or _Alice. What the hell was going on? There was nothing wrong with the weather – the rain was pouring down in sheets – and it sounded very unlikely Alice would be doing research for Carlisle unless it involved shopping or other girly junk like that.

"Hey Bella," Mike grinned, sitting on top of the textbook I had recently taken out of my bag. "Where's Cul-I mean Edward?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's just late or something," I sighed.

"Or he's waiting for you to move your monkey ass of his girlfriend's desk!" A familiar high bell snapped.

"Alice!"

"Hi Bella. Mike please be a darling and move; you're getting your cooties all over Bella's maths book," she giggled flirtatiously. Ha ha ha. Alice could put Rosalie to shame!

Mike mumbled something explicit and shuffled off to his own desk next to Lauren allowing Alice to reach hers. As soon as she had moved I saw Edward stood a few feet behind her looking depressed again. Does he share the Monday blues with the rest of the teenage population? No, knowing him it will be _much_ more complicated.

"Hi Edward."

He slid into his seat next to me and smiled briefly before turning his attention to Mr Varner who was banging his fist on his shabby desk for silence.

Here we go again…

Thankfully once Mr Varner set us an exercise in our textbooks Edward helped me through it. While he was explaining the damn equations I watched him, noticing certain things that were different about the vampire since the last time I saw him on Friday. The shadows under his eyes had become darker – not to mention pink and puffy and whenever I touched him, even if it was a passing brush of a hand or the tap of our knees together a shudder ran through his body. Has he finally realised how mediocre I am to him? Can he not bear to be around me?

"Edward, please, what's wrong?"

Before he had time to reply the classroom door creaked open; Ms Cope stood with a folded note in his hands.

"Yes?" Mr Varner grunted, apparently just woken up from his nap.

"Excuse me Mr Varner but Edward Cullen has a doctor's appointment for 9 a.m. so I am here to collect him."

Doctor's appointment? Now I _know_ something is up.

"Okay Ms Cope. Edward collect your things and I want the whole exercise completed for next lesson."

"Yes Mr Varner."

"Edward you better explain this to me later," I glared. It sucked to be left in the dark about matters that are probably very important.

Edward ignored me and walked out of the classroom somewhat lacking the vampiric grace he usually flawlessly executes.

Edward's POV

Following the hideously dressed woman out of Algebra, I ignored the images she was conjuring up of me giving her a back rub on a Hawaiian beach. Disgusting – she's old enough to be my daughter. Never mind that. I have much more important problems to deal with than a middle-aged woman who surely must be colour blind if she thinks moss green and fuchsia correspond with each other. Well, one problem - Jacob Black. I could feel my eyes moisten just thinking about it. What he did.

"If you'll just sign here Edward, sweetheart." Ms Cope pushed the signing out book towards me making sure our hands brushed when she passed me the chewed up biro pen that barely made it past my first name.

"Will you be back?"

Back in this situation signing out to meet my punisher? Yes.

"No most likely I shall not be returning Ms Cope, thank you." I tried to smile although it resembled more of a grimace.

"Well you run along then."

As soon as I stepped through the office doors I saw a gleaming black Harley leaning against the entrance wall. Leaning casually next to it was Jacob Black in a tight black t-shirt and jeans with a smirk on his face.

"Glad you could make it! Have you missed me?" He teased, watching me walk over. Just try getting a reaction out of me; this mask will not be broken!

"Let's see how you've been doing then." The wolf grabbed my chin in his large hand, lifting and turning my head as if he was expecting a contestant at a dog show. He laughed and let go. Jacob patted my cheek.

"Aww Eddie has built a new shield? I can't wait to crack it! You know what; I bet I could smash the damn thing just with words alone."

He leaned back on the wall. I glared at him, strengthening the confidence I had miraculously managed to gather between Algebra and walking through those doors.

"Leech as soon as we get to mine I'm gonna drag you into my room, strip you naked and fuck you into the floorboards! Then later on I have some people I want you to meet so you won't be going home for a while. Maybe you should leave that bag here?"

"But Black it has my schoolwork-."

"I _said_ leave it here!" the wolf snapped. He tore the bag from my hands and threw it to the ground then grabbed my arm painfully tight.

"Now listen here shit head I make the rules which you are to obey. Don't question me anymore! For that I might just have to do you twice," he grinned. The vulture caught a flicker of fear run across my face. "Now that's more like it blood-boy! Get on.

Black swung his leg over the bike, kicking it into life. I climbed on behind him, sitting as far away as possible.

"Not that I'd complain if you fall off this but if I were you I would hold on tight to me and by that I mean _do it_."

Sighing helplessly I wrapped my quivering arms around the wolf's scorching waist. I might as well do as he says. One wrong foot and it could mean the end for all of my family; I am too far in to surrender now.

Ben's POV

I watched the Harley (I am _unbelievably_ jealous) tear away from Forks High, crouched behind a low wall. Who was that muscular guy and why was Edward with him? I suppose I should actually be wondering why he was grabbing Edward's head like that. Guess there's no point in telling Bella about it 'cause I'm sure she will already know all about it. Crap I'm going to be even later if I don't get a move on! This is the last time I'll forget to set my alarm clock!

Jacob's POV

Ha I've been looking forward to this for a while and, if I was to be honest, Quil has as well! Embry is another matter. He knows I raped the poor bastard – he is my best friend after all – although I'm not so sure whether he is comfortable with that knowledge or not. Actually I guess I still need to wait for the rest of the pack's reaction; no doubt Leah will accuse me of something ridiculous or try to tease me – her usual mojo.

Why won't this bike go faster? Seriously this guy stinks like I don't know what and having him so close to me is burning out my nose as if a red-hot poker has been shoved up there. Hmm…I wonder how Leah would react to that… Ah I'd never get my chance 'cause Emily would turn me into a fur coat what with them being cousins and all. Sucks for Emily!

"We're here!" I called out, swerving the bike next to the gate. Cullen slid off and stood as far away as possible from me. It was kind of cute in a way that he thought _I _was the bad guy. Yeah right, at least I haven't killed anybody – yet.

Grabbing the vampire on the arm, I dragged him into the house and shoved him up the stairs into my room where I had to force leech through the doorway as he had decided it would be appropriate to freeze there. Well I did hurt him in here so I can't blame him can I? Don't be silly, of course I can! I am Jacob Black keeper of the Cullen after all. Hmm I quite like that title…

"Cullen if you don't move out of my way I will sincerely make sure you return home with a missing limb. Move!" With one mighty push from behind, the vampire ended up sprawled on the floor looking up at me with shock.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I snapped. "No of course not however _you_ can help _me_!"

I tore off blood-boy's preppy clothing (as if the world needs more of those) and was just about to pull my own jeans down when another presence burst into the cramped bedroom.

"Jake if we're any later for this meeting Sam is going to blow a-oh!"

Turning around I met the eyes of a shell-shocked Embry Call.

"You were saying Embry?"

He shook his head, still surprised about walking in on me standing over a nude vampire, quickly averting his gaze from the sight, instead fixing them on me.

"What I was trying to say was we have a meeting but if you have other matters to deal with then…" Embry wound down.

"No I better go. I've already pissed Sam off enough recently; best not push too many of his buttons."

"Haha yeah. I'll-I'll see you outside Jake."

After watching one of my best friends jog down the stairs I returned my full attention to Cullen.

"As you have probably guessed I have a meeting so while I am gone you will remain here. Do you understand?"

He nodded, drawing his knees to his chest. Hopefully the vampire isn't stupid enough to ignore these instructions; with any luck everything should be the same when I get back from this damn meeting.

I slammed my bedroom door and headed outside to meet Embry who was still acting _very_ awkward.

"So is it a wolf or human meeting?" Meaning is it a short or long meeting because for some reason whenever it's one we have to phase for we're always there longer.

"Human."

"Thank God for that. Oh and sorry you had to walk in at that moment Embry but if you're still coming round later then you're gonna have to get used to it man."

He shrugged, smiling slightly. "No worries. I just want to see how everybody else takes it 'cause you have phased since you did the dirty deed right?"

"Saturday I think while I was on patrol with Quil. I guess he has phased since at the meeting I missed between then and now so you all saw it then. Seth is going to be all whiny right?"

"Definitely Jacob. He's too young to understand the hate between us and them."

We continued to talk about this all the way to Sam's house where Emily had made a mountain of sandwiches. Literally as soon as I stuck my foot in the door all eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Do I have something on my face?"

Shockingly Paul lumbered over and clapped me on the back. "Jacob I can't believe you did it! We so have one over on the vamps now!"

I shrugged. Since when did Paul talk civilly to me let alone give praise to something I did on a whim? The apocalypse must be approaching us.

"So Jacob," Leah began. "Do you admit you're gay?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. You're gay right?"

"And how in hell did you come up with that trash?"

"Well how else would you explain your ability to get it up with the leech? Aww Jakey has a crush on a vampire!"

"Leah if you don't shut your trap I swear I will break every bone in your body." I snarled, fighting the temptation to lash out.

"Are you gay then?"

"That's it!"

I lunged for her only to be yanked back by Quil and Jared.

"Hold him! Leah for God's sake get _out_ of the way!" Sam barked, brow creased in frustration.

"Every time! Why can't you two be calm and not piss each other off?"

Here comes another famous Sam Uley lecture. So much for a short meeting.

Edward's POV

Once I was sure Jacob and whoever the other guy was had gone far away enough I jumped out the window and darted over to a thick bush nearby. Inside a vacuum-sealed bag was a spare pair of clothes I had snuck over during the week in case Jacob tried anything again. I had to vacuum pack it so none of my scent would be detected from it even though I already took the precaution of buying new clothes to avoid the smell of the house attaching to them. With his friends around I don't think Jacob will try much except a couple of punches. I mean it's not like his friends would touch me – it's like I've got a contagious disease to them. Like in 1918…

Jacob's POV

Well wasn't that exciting! You know what I really hate about these lectures? They _always_ seem to revolve around me one way or the other (usually no thanks to Leah).

"Thirty minutes! That must be a new record for Sam," Embry laughed.

"No kidding. I thought he was never going to stop," I joined in.

Embry and Quil were coming back home with me to see my little pet. Quil said he might even have a go if I let him – he also mentioned something about if he squeals decently; I think I'll ignore that for now – so we'll see how that turns out. Somehow I don't think Embry will be tempted 'cause deep down he's just too pure of heart even if it is a leech.

Together we walked across the yard, into the house.

"Go straight up the stairs guys; I'll be up in a sec," I called heading to the front room where I knew my Dad was watching the latest football game.

"Hey Dad, erm, Quil and Embry are going to be upstairs with me so I just thought I'd let you know. Is that alright?"

Dad nodded, tearing his gaze from the TV for a second

"Sure kiddo just do your dad a favour and pass me the remote," he gestured towards the grey object next to me.

I handed him the object, grinning when the volume was turned up. Hallelujah!

"See you later."

Sensing hostility, I ran up to my room where Embry and Quil were growling at Cullen who happened to be dressed once again and was glaring right back at them. Clearly that was unacceptable behaviour.

"Guys do we have a problem?"

"Yeah," Quil snarled. "Your leech ain't playing like you promised.

Cullen displayed his neutral expression, trying to show how superior he was to us lowly wolves (or dogs as he so often puts it), arms folded across his chest.

"Hmm. Leech need I remind you of the treaty my grandfather bound your coven to? Need I _remind you_ that if you do not get your stubborn arse in front of Quil and Embry right now and stand as still as the statue you are I will personally tear the heads off of your entire coven?"

He immediately stiffened as the threat to his family left my lips and leisurely (!) strolled over to where my friends were still glaring daggers at the irritating fucker.

"Boys," I gestured. "Please feel free to shred his shitty little designer clothing off the smug shit."

They didn't need telling twice! Immediately springing into action, the duo surrounded Cullen, seizing the expensive threads and pulling them from the stone body. In a matter of seconds leech was completely naked, neutrality replaced by surprise.

"Thank you now if you'll excuse me I have some stress to relieve. I have Sam to congratulate for that."

I took a step towards Cullen, laughing gleefully when he took a step away from me.

"Don't run away! We've barely seen each other today," I teased, pushing the vampire to the floor.

Sinking to my knees, I gripped his hips then flipped him onto his front with ease. Like last time there was no way I wanted to look at his face while I vented my pissed-off-ness and hurt him in the process. Nuh-uh.

Quickly I pulled my shorts and boxers down and dragged the vampire onto all fours. I kicked his legs open wider and was just about to enter him (despite what Leah says my ability to 'get it up' with the leech is purely an adrenaline rush) Quil cleared his throat.

"What?" I snapped, turning around.

"Jake could you turn him around? I want to see how much this will hurt him."

I shrugged. Like I care. "You heard him Cullen. Turn around."

Slowly, he shifted around until he was facing the door that Embry and Quil were leaning against. Right, back to business!

Once again positioning myself behind Cullen, I placed a bruising grip on his thin hips, smiling when I felt him tense up in pain. Please this is nothing yet and the best part of it is he knows it. With a single buck I fully sheathed myself in the freezing behind. Leech released a scream of agony just as downstairs my Dad yelled in triumph presumably as his team scored. Cullen was still managing to shakily support himself on his arms as I began to thrust into his body, tearing the tissue just as I did last time.

"Damn Cullen you scream like a little girl," I taunted, tightening my grip on his hips. "I bet none of the girls in your coven could reach that high."

Panting, I could feel I was reaching the end of my ride so I gave one last almighty shove before emptying my contents inside.

I pulled out and pushed the whimpering vampire onto his back. Shoving my shorts back up, I faced where my friends were stood meeting Quil's wicked grin with one of my own. Embry had adopted Cullen's neutral mask only producing a small smile when I looked his way.

"So Quil do you still want to have a go with the termite?"

"Dude do you want me to beg or something? Course I want a go! Can I? Now?"

Jeez the guy was literally bouncing up and down in excitement like a five year old. Well that's Quil for you.

"Be my guest."

Edward's POV

Throbbing pain consumed all of my attention as I lay on my back not _daring_ to move. Truthfully I dare not even breathe! Due to this I did not realise when Jacob left the room with one of his friends, leaving the enthusiastic one behind.

The predator.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck a vampire," the boy, Quil I believe, stated, rubbing his hands together. I glanced up and noticed the tent at the front of his pants. Unfortunately he caught me looking and, like any other dog, completely took it the wrong way.

"Whoa Jake was right; you are a fag!"

Nice.

Just as Jacob had done before him, Quil pulled his jeans down. On the other hand _unlike Jacob_ he laced his fingers into my hair and dragged me to my feet, pushing me face first into the closest wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The hell do you think I'm doing? Look you arrogant prick I know you're trying to act all confident just 'cause Jacob isn't in the room so I'll give you some free advice to just not go down that road. Seriously. Trust me I can hurt you just as much as he can if not more."

I wish Jacob was here… No! What am I thinking? Ugh I think all of this wolf-ness is messing with my mind.

Bracing myself with palms pressed against the wall, I gritted my teeth as Quil plunged into the already torn flesh. The slowly dulling pain reared its ugly head for the second time today as the latest intrusion continued Jacob Black's mission to destroy the sensitive flesh.

Quil wrapped his hands around the top of my arms. Jacob's hands are not as wide as this boy's. Jacob's hands possessed much more strength…

I'm doing it again! Honestly what is wrong with me? While being raped by one dog I am wishing of being abused in the same manner by _another_ – clearly this is insanity at its highest.

Suddenly snapping out of my mental argument, I felt a liquid filling me again as the young wolf finished the deed. As soon as Quil let me go I fell to the floor only realising then that he was the only thing keeping me standing. My strength must have left after smelling victory for the wolves long ago.

Jacob's POV

I looked up from where I was leaning against the fridge in the boxy kitchen as Quil bustled into the room grinning like a maniac.

"Well? I take it you enjoyed yourself," I smirked. Quil high-fived me and nodded enthusiastically.

"You're one lucky guy for having him as your slave; the leech is wicked sweet for a good ride man. Embry you should totally go up there!"

Embry denied, looking uncomfortable at the idea. "No offence to either of you but I wouldn't be able to stand being so close that thing. I don't know how you two can deal with that sickening stench."

I shrugged. "You get used to it quick enough and learn to block it out."

"Thanks but no thanks."

While Quil and Embry started talking about our latest science project I thought of what I should do with the vampire upstairs. I had every intention of forcing him to spend his whole night and tomorrow here to keep him away from Bella so I didn't particularly want him disappearing anywhere between now and tomorrow. There was one thing I was certain of though: no way was I shutting my eyes for a second with him in my room.

"Embry could I sleep at yours? I don't exactly want to stay here."

"Sure but what about your Dad?"

"He'll be fine. My Dad can't go upstairs and I know for certain Cullen won't dare to place a foot out of that room."

"Alright then."

_Edited: 21-4-11_


	7. Pleasure of Denial

_**Disclaimer: If this saga was mine Lord Voldemort would have eliminated several characters a long time ago.**_

Bella, Bella, Bella. If only you were near me to offer your warm words of comfort - your warm body. Oh how I miss her! Her soothing warmth and unusual scent always managed to calm my jittering nerves at an unnatural pace usually only the gifted like Jasper could manage. Although despite these reasons to crave her presence I have recently found various faults in my 'love' for her. For example: her kisses? Yeah, I could probably survive without those.

No I am not saying she is a bad kisser – I just don't _want_ them. Being left in Black's room all day and night with nothing to distract myself with has given me some time to think about my un-life in general and particularly my relationship with Bella. The longer I thought about it the quicker I realised we had far from a healthy union and how many different points there were that supported my conclusion. Ever since I returned a few weeks ago (I can't believe barely any time has passed – well for vampire standards) Bella has practically been clinging to me so much that I even started to worry about leaving her for hunting trips which is not fair on either of us.

She has even lost contact with her other friends such as Angela (who really is a sweet girl) in favour of spending _all_ of her time in my company after all the support they gave her while I was gone. She scarcely speaks to Black as well (not that I am complaining as he might let something slip) despite the fact that they are best friends and the wolf obviously has a crush on her.

And those were only _two_ of the points. Then it hit me like a speeding train colliding with a human: I no longer loved Bella. Sure I still cared for her although only as a sister. Of course I am still in denial about these foreign feelings for my captor! Honestly there must be something wrong with me if I'd rather have him assaulting me as opposed to his friend or nobody at all. Who would want that? Me apparently…

Maybe Carlisle was right in saying I needed to see a therapist.

Seconds merged into minutes merging into hours. Was he ever coming back? The sun had long set and was beginning to break into dawn once again. God I hope I don't have many of these days sitting in the dark surrounded by wolf-scent awaiting punishment I do not believe I deserve.

I wonder what my family is doing. They are probably freaking out considering I failed to return home last night. Of all things I didn't want to end up worrying Esme again; she does not need the extra stress we all have of keeping our secret by worrying what condition I am in. I hope one of them found my school bag even though I didn't do Mr. Varner's assignment. Actually considering how high the sun has risen now I doubt I will even be venturing into his classroom today.

This is the first time in decades I have ever felt such _boredom_. German in the seventies was more entertaining than this moment could ever dream to be no matter how much it prayed (or rather how much _I_ prayed). The alternative? Probably worse. No, definitely worse. I am sick and tired of being used as that dog's little slave but the most infuriating thing is that I will never be able to do anything about this preposterous situation! Just thinking about his smug face makes me want to shudder…then I start to get this warm feeling inside me which gradually builds-

Yeah you know what? I'm going to stop there. Who needs to go down that train of thought? Certainly not I!

I need help: serious help. I've been happy with Bella for quite a few months and although I do realise the negatives of our coupling which I thought about earlier I can not put a finger on why I keep on returning to Jacob Black of all people.

Is it because I have never been in the presence of somebody who has seamlessly thought they were better – more superior – than myself that I just can't resist being obsessed with him? On the other hand it could be because he has added a slice of excitement into my life that I have _never_ had in all these years. Part of me – a part that is so ashamed to admit this – can not help but to think that it is the wolf's body forcing my thoughts. Just thinking about those perfect muscles gives me the chills.

You see this is what I mean! Only an absolutely insane person would end up getting sexually abused repeatedly by their species' mortal enemy (including his friend) and come out of it lusting after his body! Argh this is killing my head. For crying out loud he's not even coming back is he?

A bang unexpectedly startled me from my mental dispute followed thunderous thuds on the stairs. Apparently I spoke too soon. Right on time Jacob Black in his glory (please shut up mind) stormed into the room, narrowing his eyes as soon as he caught sight of me. Immediately, I stumbled to my feet expectantly waiting for his orders.

"I want you to wear this." Black pulled out a plain black strap of leather with a silver-coloured buckle.

"What is it?" I asked, already having a bad feeling about it.

"A collar. Just another little thing to prove that you are the animal and not me."

"Please forgive me for saying," I gulped. "But is that not a tad immature?"

Fire practically flashed in has eyes as he raised his fist, which quickly collided with my stomach sending me crashing to the floor.

"Get off it! I'm not fucking immature so just don't even _go _there!" The furious wolf yanked me forward and clasped the collar tightly to my neck. I have never been so grateful for the fact that I don't need to breathe seeing as the constricting collar was crushing my windpipe.

"There. Much better."

Yes, absolutely fabulous.

Unsurprisingly the next action Black took was to press me against the closest wall just as his friend did the day before. Every day is the same with him; eat, sleep, fuck. And once again I was the one being used as his handy little tool.

Practically as soon as he had managed to wrestle his jeans down, Black plunged into me, tightening his grip on my hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises as always. Then it happened – the most horrible thing that _could_ happen. My own body started to react to how Black was pounding into my tender flesh. A groan escaped my tightly pursed lips swiftly followed by another of a similar sound. Why did I just do that? This feels like almost as much damage as the first time considering all the strength he is putting into each movement yet at the back of my mind I recognize that part of me wants to like this. Part of me even wants to end with him. I shudder, revolted yet turned on simultaneously. Thankfully the wolf took my earlier vocals for signs of agony and I had no intentions of changing that opinion.

Black took me a hell of a lot more forcefully this time; I knew it would hurt so much more if another followed soon. I felt as if my backside had been stuck down a food dispenser it ached so horribly.

Eventually Black came and released me where I slid to the floor just like before. I watched him sink onto his mattress.

"Black?"

"What?" He snapped from his position on the large bed.

"Do you mind…could I borrow your shower?"

"Whatever. Just get the fuck out of my sight! I'm sick of looking at you."

Although I did try, I couldn't stop the wolf's harsh words from stinging me. Before he could deliver a second verbal strike, I stumbled off to the bathroom cringing now and again from the rawness of my centre.

The bathroom was nothing special – surprisingly spotless white tiles was the chosen décor along with a narrow dark blue bath, matching sink and toilet followed by the shower situated in one of the corners.

I was intent on not wasting any more time so I pressed the rubber button inside the small glass cubicle which sent a warm flow of water pelting to the shower's hard plastic floor. Relief swept through my body once I stepped into the heated spray, enjoying the soothing feeling of the liquid running down my back. I got so wrapped up in enjoying the rare relaxation I never noticed a tall shadow creeping into the unlit room.

Then it was too late. I yelped as I was slammed into the tiled wall face first with my arms wrenched above my head and encased in a familiar iron grip.

"Not again," I whimpered knowing all to well what was going to happen.

A foot kicked my legs apart and I felt an equally familiar presence at my aching behind.

"Please don't do-."

My last word was robbed when I screamed blue-murder as Jacob forced himself completely into me.

"Too late!" He laughed cruelly.

"Jacob stop! Please it hurts!" I cried, tears mixing in with the shower water pounding down on both our bodies.

He yanked my head back harshly spitting "shut up leech or it'll get a lot worse."

How? How could it possibly get any worse than this? When Jacob began to move I suddenly felt a new pressure down south and it wasn't _bad_. I looked down curiously, ignoring the throbbing pain behind me, only to make a discovery that would have drained the colour from my face if there was any.

I was standing to attention.

Oh shit.

I had to bite my lip to stop a vocal reaction to Jacob's attack that had rapidly changed from torturously painful to deliriously and _insanely_ amazing. What if Jacob notices? Crap! Please don't notice, please don't notice, please-."

A sickening crack echoed through the room – the wolf had slammed my head on the wall.

"Ugh you sick bastard!" He yelled. "You are a fucking freak if you enjoy this **(1)**. Yuck!" He withdrew and pushed me away from him roughly. I slipped on the surface and fell to the shower floor. Trembling I looked up at the wolf's face – his _livid_ face.

"Whore," he spat, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Jacob's POV – 30 Minutes Later – Swan Residence

Bella pulled away from me sharply, wiping her lips furiously.

"Jacob what don't you understand? I. Do. Not. Love. You! I love _Edward_. I'm sorry."

I watched as she walked back to her house from where we had been laughing leaning against her truck. Poor Bella. You wouldn't believe that I was _saving_ you from future heartache.

Seriously though after that disgusting display of vamp-boy's arousal earlier it makes me cringe just thinking about him touching and kissing Bella when clearly he's not as in to her as we all believed. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I think I've made it quite obvious I absolutely hate Cullen and Bella being together however I remember when he went off and what state that left Bella in. Sure it got the two of us closer together but I'll _never_ forget that haunted look on her face. _Ever._

And so with another unsuccessful attempt to get Bella to really notice me I returned home…to the shivering vampire in the middle of my room. Do I really need this? It's only five o'clock for crying out loud!

"Cullen." I avoided looking at the vampire instead finding the pattern of my duvet mesmerising. Ugh I can't stand it: every time I do see a glimpse of him memories of the incident in the shower flicker into life. I noted whenever this did happen the leech would twitch. Interesting.

"Black I am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up. I want you out of this room right now. I will see next Tuesday outside of your school at 9 a.m. By that time there better not be any more of that kind of shit from you again." I referred to the disturbing events earlier. "Get out."

"Tuesday it is." Edward stumbled out of the house with no signs of the grace he had walked in with the previous day.

Edward's POV

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air I had missed so much, I retrieved the cell phone I had hid earlier with my second set of clothes. Keying in the numbers with a trembling thumb I waited for it to pick up at the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"Jasper it's me," I whispered, staggering out of sight into the forest.

"_Edward what's wrong? Do you need help?"_

"Yeah could you bring me some clothes, maybe a couple of tissues, and meet me at the border line on the beach?"

"_Sure I'll be there in five minutes."_

"Okay I'll get there as soon as I can. And Jasper?

"_What?"_ I could hear him shoving objects into a bag.

"Don't tell anybody."

"_Alright. I'll see you soon."_

A second later the beep signalling that the call was over sung down my ear.

Ten minutes later I spotted Jasper waiting anxiously on the beach. As quickly as I could (which admittedly wasn't very) I crossed the borderline where I was immediately bundled into my brother's strong arms.

"Did he do it again?"

"Three times and his friend had a turn as well," I sobbed, returning the embrace which Jasper also tightened.

A few minutes later Jasper released me and went to scoop the clothes he had brought me out of a plastic bag. When he turned back round his eyes froze at my neck.

"What the _hell_ is that?" he snapped.

I looked down realising he was talking about the leather strap Black had 'gifted' me with.

"A collar," I touched the offending object lightly with my forefinger.

"You have got to be kidding." Mentally cursing colourfully, he helped move my aching body into the clothes. Jasper stiffened as he caught sight of a particularly nasty bruise on my left shoulder – the perfect imprint of Jacob Black's hand.

Sighing in unison, we returned home at a human pace.

Jacob's POV 

I watched the scene from behind a boulder with interest. Well I'll be darned I guess vampires do still have some humanity. Still expressing emotions isn't going to gain them any points as far as where the treaty is concerned. Just as the two walked out of sight along the beach my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I love it when it does that – makes my leg go all tingly.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Jake just wondering if you were coming back for dinner."_

"Sure dad I'll be there in a few. What are we having?"

**(1) – Jacob is not referring to anything homophobic related but to the fact that he is a wolf and Edward is a vampire so the whole enemy thing. **

_Edited: 21-4-11_


	8. The Oncoming Storm

_**Disclaimer: Despite the long absence I regret to inform you that The Twilight Saga is still not mine**_

_**(A/N: It's definitely been a while and I thank those who have waited for your patience. This chapter is set in the night of the day in the previous chapter.)**_

**The Oncoming Storm**

Moonlight radiated a gloomy presence through the deep grounds of the Cullen estate aided by the whip of a stormy wind. Branches swung wildly attempting to corrupt the storm's plot to steal their flesh. Rain iced the cake on Forks' latest weather choice. Yet despite this the strong winds could not dissipate the thick tendrils of black smoke writhing through the air nor could the rain shadow the flickering flames growing steadily stronger.

Alice's POV – Wednesday Night

"What are you doing?"

"Edward stop!"

Jasper grabbed the stunned vampire by his waist, dragging him away from the bonfire he was just about to step into. The urge to slap him was so _temtping_.

"Jasper let me go!" Edward sobbed. "Please I want to end this torment before I lose what's left of my sanity!" The desperate screams ripping from his throat would have brought tears to my eyes yet even if that was possible I suspect he was crying enough for the both of us. Jasper, keeping Edward firmly bound, dragged him inside while I eliminated the roaring fire ending my brother's suicide attempt.

As the flames turned to weak embers I darted back to the house to join Jasper on the sofa with a teary-eyed Edward wrapped in his arms. As I settled down Jasper pushed him gently towards me and stood up.

"There is someone I need to talk to."

Jacob's POV

"Can I help you leech?" I smirked, instantly masking the flicker of hesitation I felt as I met the blond vampire's blazing glare. Barely ten minutes ago I was enjoying a nice nap until Sam practically screamed down my ear to 'get my arse down to the border'. Apparently Jasper Cullen had been waiting there for God knows how long until Sam turned up to ask what he wanted.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Do not play the ignorance card Black – we know what it is you do to him! Thanks to you he is falling apart; thanks to you we are losing our brother and _thanks to you_ he has just tried to kill himself." The blond Cullen snarled, getting angrier by the word. I expected the first two to be said but suicide? Really? Surely he must just be attention seeking, it can't be anything else. Edward Cullen knows how to play the sympathy game. After all didn't he do the same thing with Bella? He came back and his excuse was he didn't want to hurt her and thought it was what was best for her – bullshit! Obviously this is just the same. Cullen doesn't appreciate the manner in which he is treated so has now gotten his family to pressure me into being nicer. Fat chance of that happening. If I can hold up against Sam telling me to act civilly with Leah I can hold up to this.

"You can tell your _brother_ that if this is his attempt at a pity party he might want to try a little harder. He knows I don't give a damn."

Impossibly the blond's glare had intensified as if his eyes were practically trying to decapitate me. "You should care you insignificant dog. Edward sacrificed himself all those years ago so that nobody else in our family would have to go through this. I was not with the family at that time but it is pretty clear that they never wanted him to do it. Naturally none of us thought your control would be quite so sinister."

"Sinister? Is that not a little bit over the top there? What do you think I am, the devil?" Honestly what stories had he been spreading?

"You might as well be! How would you like it if you were asked to come outside to help only to find a loved one naked, bruised and crying lying on the ground? Not only that but to then be told what has been done to them: I assure you it is not an experience you would treasure. That wasn't the only time I have helped him. You have sisters don't you? Go on then, put yourself in my position."

'No I won't' I wanted to say but it was too late; the pictures were already buzzing through my head. Rachel…Rebecca. God I wanted to be sick at the thought. The vampire sneered in triumph as he watched what was probably my face going very pale. Maybe he had a point. No! Who am I kidding? He is just trying to twist my mind! If it is Edward 'perfect' Cullen feeling this way then it must be okay because he is a monster, a leech that stole Bella from me and took human life.

"He deserves what he gets."

"Do not kid yourself Jacob Black. I felt that flicker of guilt and it seems as if you aren't as heartless as you would like people to think. And this ridiculous vendetta you have against Edward over Bella? Next time you see her compare your feelings to the two of them, you might be surprised. You know what you are doing is wrong. End it now before you break him beyond repair." Jasper Cullen pierced me with his glare one final time before disappearing from sight.

Guilt? What does he know? I spat, blocking out the unwelcome thoughts running through my head. Besides I know my _feelings_ towards him and Bella: love her, hate him. Simple.

On the drive back in the Rabbit I tried to think of anything but those traitorous thoughts that stupid leech had implanted into my head. I was doing what the tribe would want me to do – what the treaty clause _meant_ me to do. It _had_ to be!

As I turned off the road I spotted a familiar Chevy truck parked outside the house. Of all days it would have to be today, wouldn't it? Oh well, suppose I might as well take advantage of the situation and go along with that comparison garbage that was spewed at me.

I walked into the living room to the usual sight: Charlie and Dad intensely staring at the TV with beer in hand and a supply at their feet and Bella sat on the sofa buried in a book. Pride and Prejudice this time I think. And, as usual, I sat next to her, tuned out the shouts of the two men who clearly needed a new hobby, and studied her. She looked up from her book and offered a brief smile towards me before getting right back into it. Man, I love her smiles even if they are small ones like that. Edward on the other hand repulses me beyond belief. Who would want to see him smile what with all those sharp teeth? No matter how soft his lips looked.

A gasp escaped my mouth causing Bella to look up at me with concern. "Is there something wrong Jake?"

"Erm." I couldn't exactly tell her the lies my twisted mind had created. "There was an unfair penalty..?" Nervously, I went for the first excuse that came to mind.

"Oh. Do they even have penalties in football?"

Damn. "Yeah… Yeah! Dad don't they?"

He barely acknowledged my voice. "Yes sure Jake." Dad waved his hand towards me, almost sloshing his beer over the mouth of the can. Thankfully Bella accepted that and went back to her book. Bella… Fragile, sweet, intelligent Bella. At least there's one good thing about Edward Cullen: he _isn't_ fragile. It would take a lot to break him! At least physically anyway considering in the mental department it looks like I've been quite skilled so far if what that blond leech said was true. I never thought he would ever resort to suicide of all things. It doesn't seem quite pompous enough for a guy like that with his nose in the air all the time.

Then again lately it hasn't been. To be honest I can't even remember the last time he willingly looked in my eyes or sneered at me like his 'brother' had done before. It's no wonder I'm having all of these crazy thoughts about his mouth if that's all I'm looking at!

Bella shifted beside me, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She's so pale compared to the girls on the res. So is Edward although Bella's skin reminds me more of porcelain rather than the marble gleam he gives off. In the rare occasions she looks up from her book to laugh at the football enthusiasts when they are really screaming at the TV I catch glimpses of those chocolate eyes that I've had committed to memory for months. They are insanely beautiful and predictable – never a closed book with Bella. _Him_ on the other hand, well they change every damn time I see him. One minute they're yellow (or topaz as Bella has stressed several times) then they're black and so lifeless now. I kind of miss that little gleam in them; that spark of energy that I so gladly crushed. Right now I miss that flash of excitement I get when I walk into the room and he's lying naked on my floor looking so delicious and fuckable.

No! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! That damn freaking Jasper Cullen has messed with my head! Just because Edward reacted to his punishment in that way doesn't mean I'm going to be the same. I can't be here right now, I need to get out and smash something.

Without saying a word I leapt off the sofa and ran out of the house into the woods. If these thoughts wouldn't get out of my head I would just have to outrun them!

Edward's POV

This room was so familiar to me. I had seen it in several different formats yet the same tapestries, paintings and ornaments adorned the walls each time flanked by bookcases protecting the same books with new additions to the ranks every once in a while. However the other times I had been in this room that was as immortal as its owner was were definitely under happier circumstances.

I sat in one of the leather wing-backed chairs facing my father-figure who sat perched on an identical chair of deep brown leather. Carlisle stared, assessing me as if I was one of his patients waiting for the all clear.

"Carlisle I am not ill. You don't need to look at me like that." I snapped. For once I felt no remorse for speaking sharply as all things considered I felt I was under a lot of pressure at the moment. It was already Friday and my next 'meeting' with Jacob was only a few days away. How was I supposed to completely stop a natural bodily reaction by then? Chop it off?

"My apologies Edward, I just worry about you. Rarely have you ever expressed yourself as strongly as you did Tuesday night when you got back from Jacob Black's and never in such a manner. What is going on?"

"Nothing I can't handle." I looked away from his eyes before he could try to look too closely.

'_He's keeping something.' _"Clearly you can't and I don't want to butt in but we're all worried for you-"

"Well don't be! I'm sorry Carlisle but there is nothing anybody can do about this. Yes I tried to end my existence! No I don't regret trying. Sometimes things get a little too much and the situation I have found myself in has left me confused and admittedly a little scared. It is _nothing_ I can't handle although I appreciate you trying." I was already on my feet and striding towards the door before Carlisle called out.

"Wait."

I stopped and spun around to face him with my iron mask in place to meet his imploring eyes. "You are at least talking to somebody, right?"

I nodded and left for my room to wait out the rest of the weekend.

The hours slipped away seamlessly yet the pattern on the ceiling never did get any more interesting. Several times I had been tempted to smash my phone with each bleep it made from a new message but in the end I settled for turning it off and tossing it to the other side of the room. I knew it was only Bella who would be worried about my absence from her and with good reason I suppose although it does seem I have made her a tad paranoid. She came round once, Saturday I think, however I didn't go down to see her and thankfully Alice sent her away. It's not that I am avoiding her specifically – I'm avoiding everybody. With the pressure of the next meeting coming closer fully in the knowledge that Jacob would have some form of cruel punishment to make up for last week's shame on my part and the fact that I couldn't follow his order it would have been impossible to behave like the boyfriend Bella wanted. I feared that I would end up blurting something foolish out making the situation ten times worse and that wouldn't do. Regardless though I had spent long enough moping in my room and it was time to make something happen.

At least that was until I turned my phone on to find that it was already Monday night. Monday. I had less than a day until I would have to come face to face with that beast again. The meagre scraps of confidence from moments ago had slipped away to the point where I nearly called Jacob to refuse to come. I wanted _nothing_ to do with this anymore!

"Edward?" A tentative knock and a soft voice snapped my attention out of the minor panic attack.

"Come in."

Jasper pushed open the door and stepped in closing it firmly behind him. "Are you okay? I felt this sudden wave come from you and it wasn't particularly pleasant." He guided me towards the sofa.

"I'm not contemplating suicide if that is what you are getting at." I scowled trying in vain to calm down.

"That is not what I meant. You just emitted a lot of terror so I felt compelled to ask. Are you having second thoughts about going tomorrow?"

I studied Jasper from where he sat on the sofa. He stared at me imploringly with an almost desperate edge to his features, probably the most emotion I had ever seen him willingly express since we met. He really cared as did the rest of the family and _that_ was why I had to go through with this no matter how much it hurt or how much it confused me. After all this family is all I have.

'_Trust me.'_

"I do trust you Jasper. I just went through a bit of turmoil when I realised what day it was. The week feels like it has just drifted away but I will be okay."

"Good, we want you back in one piece. I will see you in a few hours then." He patted my shoulder and left.

As seems to have become a new talent, the hours melted away once again with the only activity being gazing at the ceiling which, not to my surprise, really hadn't become any more interesting. The sun rose and the rain fell like any other day yet this time it felt like those droplets were mocking me more than ever. They appeared as a tormentor with the knowledge that they symbolised the abnormal tears that would soon be falling from my eyes.

Like a zombie I dressed for the day and secured the collar around my neck after glaring at the symbol of my submissive state for a worrying amount of time. The state continued during the journey to Forks High in Rosalie's convertible to where I currently stood leaning against the main gate waiting for Jacob.

And like the prompt little wolf he is he arrived right on time on his Harley with a wide grin presumably when he spotted the leather peeking out from my shirt collar.

"Well Cullen it seems you have been obedient so far but tell me, have you done _everything_ I've asked you? Have you ended that stupid 'crush'?" The good-natured smile steadily grew to a snarl with each word. With a sigh I shook my head to show that I had not been able to get over it.

"That's too bad but in a way I was hoping you would say that so it gives me another reason to gift you with a quite creative form of punishment." Despite the calmly spoken words I could tell that his anger was building at my disobedience and his thoughts were solely focused on reciting some form of poem in the tribal language. I felt sick.

"Get on my little mosquito."

_Edited: 1-6-11_


	9. Into the Abyss

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga wouldn't even be finished yet if I owned it.**_

**A/N: Better late than never =]. A song that kind of goes with this chapter is Within Temptation's 'Frozen' so if you've got the chance give it a listen at some point =].**

**Into the Abyss**

Edward's POV

Throughout the ride to his house I could fell Jacob getting increasingly angrier. His muscles tensed and un-tensed against me and his grip on the handlebars grew to the point where I was expecting them to snap off. Part of my mind was overcrowded with thoughts of what the wolf had planned today especially as he had had a whole week to come up with it. Knowing him as I unfortunately did there would be some cruel twist to it no matter what.

As the engine's thrums died down once he stopped outside his house Jacob seized my arm and hauled me off the bike through the backdoor practically foaming at the mouth he was snarling that much. He dragged me into the ample sized kitchen to a small island in the middle and with a shove forced me to lean over it with my arms pressed firmly on top of the counter.

"Jacob I really don't think this is a good idea. Your fa-"

"Shut up!" Jacob spat, wrenching my jeans and underwear down. The traitorous tears had already begun to gather as my embarrassment rose. I wasn't even going to be granted the seclusion and privacy of Jacob's room – anybody could walk through the door behind us or, more worryingly, the doorway in front of me leading to the rest of the house. Dropping my head, I prepared myself for the oncoming agony once Jacob's pants hit the floor knowing it would never be enough. Oh please don't let anybody be in…

With his hands planted tightly on my hips, Jacob thrust in hard until all of him was inside. He laughed in glee as a shriek tore its way out when the excruciating pain spread like wildfire. Each plunged forward drew a whimper while fresh tears fell to the counter below. I lifted my head and suddenly my eyes widened as I saw what Jacob had clearly failed to notice.

Billy Black stared back at me with equally wide eyes from the doorway as he watched his son take me. It was clear to see that he knew the act was _far_ from consensual. I latched onto the chance eagerly as a sign of escape and focused on Billy's conflicting thoughts. It seemed he wasn't sure whether to feel proud of his son for hurting 'the leech' or feel disgusted with him and sympathetic towards me.

'_This creature surely doesn't deserve _this much_ pain.'_

'Help' I mouthed, fighting back another scream as more flesh was torn. 'Please'.

"Jacob." Billy rolled further into the room finally alerting him to his presence.

Jacob looked up, rapidly pulled out and yanked his pants up before pushing me away from him. I easily fell to the ground landing hard on the open wounds. Groaning, I looked up to see Jacob looking down in disgust that turned into anxiety when Billy finally wheeled up in front of him. Easing myself up, I pulled my clothes on without making any injuries worse. My eyes locked onto the floor.

"Jacob what the hell do you think you're doing?" Billy snapped.

"Teaching leech-boy a lesson." I thought it was pretty simple.

"_In the kitchen_? Look I hate these blood suckers just as the rest of the tribe do but he doesn't deserve this. Even if he is a Cullen." Billy looked at me with the rare gift of sympathy in his eyes.

"But Dad he signed the treaty-"

"When my grandfather wrote that clause of the treaty he never meant for it to be used like this! Look at him Jake. Think about it. I never want to see this again, is that understood?"

"Yes Dad."

Once Billy had rolled away Jacob shoved me into his room and slammed the door behind him. He was impossibly angrier than before and I couldn't help the trembling that overtook my body as I stood under his burning glare. Like a lightning strike he whipped his hand up and struck my head hard sending me to the floor.

"You're a fucking prick, you know that? No don't even look at me like that Cullen. I wasn't the one that fell in love here so you should be punished for your stupidity and I should clearly have the freedom to inflict said punishment. For crying out loud you even manage to turn my dad against me. You know what this means right?" Jacob grinned threateningly teeth bared in a manner so akin to a wolf even in his human form.

"Punishment," I whispered. There was no point in standing up again; I wouldn't be on my feet for long.

"Have you ever been to the cinema Cullen?"

What? Instantly becoming more cautious at the seemingly innocent question I replied, "Yes I have".

"And did you enjoy it?"

"It was fun."

"Then you'll love what I have planned next."

As usual I was stripped down, face pressed to the floorboards with Jacob plunging into me. It was what came next that petrified me. In his head Jacob practically screamed his and his pack's memories of Bella from when I was gone.

_Bella curled up in the forest…months of robotic Bella…flashes of pain in her eyes at the mere mention of my name…forced smiles…limp hugs…dive off the cliff…never-ending sorrow. _

"No!" I screamed. I uselessly tried to jerk away in an attempt to get away from the wolf's mental images. Those empty brown eyes bored into me.

"No? But Edward you said you liked the cinema," he laughed, still thrusting into me with occasional tugs to the collar.

So that was what he meant.

"Stop! Please! This wasn't my fault!

"Edward this was your fault." Jacob gripped my hair, twisting my head round to meet his chilling gaze.

"No…"

"Yes! If you had stayed Bella would never have been in that condition. She wouldn't have felt the need to pull dangerous and stupid stunts if you were still there. So?"

"It is my fault." I shivered in disgust at myself. Just because I don't love Bella that way doesn't mean I would ever want to see her in so much pain. And it _was_ my fault! How could I have waited that long to stop the insanity she had plunged herself into? That was as heart-breaking as seeing Alice, Rosalie or – God forbid – Esme in that condition.

"It's all my fault…"

"Exactly. How could _anybody_ ever love or trust you again after we've seen the condition you leave the ones you're with in?"

I understood. Jacob was telling me that I was not worthy of having love as I did not know how to treasure such a gift. The worst part of this was…I agreed. Who would willingly put that amount of trust in somebody like me if all I do is break it?

"Face it Cullen, you're a freak." You feed off of everything that is good in someone's life until there is nothing left and then you leave. As if I would want you near me – fucking parasite."

I am.

Lightning flashed through the windows quickly followed by a crack of thunder fit for baseball. The sky darkened casting a fitting gloom over all below it.

Strong hands gripped my arms and yanked me to my feet.

"Go home."

I walked out of the room, down the stairs past closed doors to the kitchen the way I always left.

"Cullen?" Billy who I had not noticed was by the fridge watched me with – for the second time – wide eyes as I stumbled through the small kitchen naked as ever and adorned with bruises on my hips and wrists.

"Mr Black," I mumbled.

"Are you alright?"

No. I just grasped that I am not worthy of anybody's love and purely responsible for Bella's depression.

"Fine, Mr Black."

"Don't lie to me boy."

Barely aware that I was risking a lot by ignoring this conversation with Jacob's father let alone the tribe leader, I walked right out the kitchen door into the heavy rain. There was no point in rescuing the spare phone now. I continued on through the ferocious storm where lightning struck dangerously close to the trees I stumbled through at human pace too weak to run.

Too weak to do anything.

Twelve Hours Later - Cullen Household – Alice's POV

"Whoa that was _such_ an amazing game!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house as he raised his baseball bat in triumph.

"Indeed it was. Come, let's go sit in the living room and wait for Edward to return." Carlisle smiled at the man's antics.

"Yeah we can tell him all about how I trashed his speed record in fielding tonight!" Rosalie smacked her husband lightly on the head while we followed Carlisle into the living room. Jasper and I settled down on one of the larger sofas with Esme and Carlisle sat to my left. Emmett and Rosalie made themselves comfortable on a love seat. Unconsciously we had all seated ourselves so we could see the door easily. Hurry up Edward!

"Alice can you see where he is?" Carlisle asked beginning to grow worried as it was getting late and Edward's absence could never mean anything good especially on nights like these.

_Edward stumbles through the door muddy, bare and dripping wet into the room. _

"_I'm sorry," he says before running out the door._

"He's-"

The front door slammed closed.

"Home," Esme finished, smiling. She wouldn't be for long.

The living room door burst open revealing Edward clinging to the frame naked and filthy as dirty liquid dripped from his shivering body.

"Oh my God!" Esme practically screamed, hands clasped over her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Edward whimpered. Then he ran back out the room.

Immediately Carlisle, Jasper and I jumped to our feet and followed him up the stairs. We found him rocking back and forth at the end of the hallway on the second floor, his knees pressed under his chin and arms wrapped around them tightly.

We approached him cautiously unsure of how safe he was. I reached him first and heard the quiet insistent mumbling escaping my brother.

"Not my fault…never meant to…so sorry…"

Jacob Black what have you done now?

Edward's POV

I was so tired… My limbs ached, my eyes hurt from all the crying and my head was practically pounding with questions and decisions that needed to be made. Jacob had shown me the error of my ways yet here I was doing it again. I stilled and lifted my head to meet three pairs of worried eyes. Three more people I was sucking the happiness out of. Slowly, I pulled myself to my feet and graciously accepted the blanket Carlisle had pulled from a nearby closet.

"Thank you. If you will excuse me there is something I need to do." I attempted to brush past them but Alice stopped me.

"There is _nothing _you need to do but rest! Edward what happened? What did you mean before?"

"It is nothing. Jacob made me see that what I was doing was wrong therefore-"

"To hell with Jacob Black! I don't understand why you idolise him so." Jasper snapped. He had finally lost his patience with me.

"I do not idolise him – he is logical. I hate it when he hurts me, you know that Jasper."

"So why are you talking so irrationally? You're behaving strangely."

"Just leave me be." Forcing my way past them with the meagre strength I had, I made it to my own room to dress wincing occasionally when I put pressure on bruised skin. By the time I was dressed and mentally prepared for the ordeal ahead it was nearly 10 p.m. I took off.

The mindless task of travel, slow as it may be, kept my mind off the events of this morning. I had had enough of those hands harming me; all I wanted was to be held. Incredibly likely, I know. Finally I hauled myself up onto a window ledge through the always open gap into the room beyond.

"Bella we need to talk."

Gently, I roused her from her sleep albeit a tad reluctantly. She looked so peaceful.

"Mmm… I wasn't expecting you tonight Edward," Bella mumbled, stifling a yawn as she wiped her eyes.

"I am sorry but it is urgent I tell you this now." I settled myself on the edge of her bed. "Don't worry nobody is hurt. It's just…"

"Oh get on with it! Please! Some of us still have to sleep."

I sighed. So much for the gentle approach. "We need to end things. I still love you Bella but not how you wish me to."

"Wh-what?" She gasped, clutching my arm tightly. "Are you breaking up with me? You promised you wouldn't!" I looked away shamefully when she began to cry.

"Please don't cry… I shan't insult you with an 'it's not you, it's me' speech. I have been going through a lot recently and I don't think I can be a good boyfriend to you anymore. I'm not leaving, none of us are and you are still very welcome but I can't put you through this anymore."

"Put me through what? I've barely seen you!"

"Exactly! I've hardly been around. Bella I have basically neglected you. Please understand that I genuinely think this is for the best." I wiped away her tears and gave her a gentle hug.

Bella nodded and sat back, wrapping her arms around herself. "Is there somebody else?"

Well this was an opportunity to be truthful not only to Bella but to myself as well. "In a way but I know that he will never love me."

"He?" She gasped. "I didn't turn you gay did I?"

"No! That's a ridiculous notion Bella. Remember what I said though. I still want to be your friend."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'm going to need some time but I think I'll be okay. I can see that you really need this and you're not just being a heroic idiot like last time. And if I ever need help you'll be the first I call."

"Thank you Bella." I smiled. With a kiss on her head I left. Just as my feet hit the ground my phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hi. We need to contact Edward Cullen."

"Speaking."

"Oh thank God! Listen it's Jared, one of the wolves. We seriously need your help. Jacob has a fever and he's seriously burning up. We've _tried_ to put ice packs on him but as soon as they touch his skin they start to bubble."

"I have two questions for you. One: what do you need my help for? Two: why would I of all people help Jacob Black?" This Jared must have taken a knock to the head if he seriously thought I would help Jacob Black of all people. He may have made me see sense in a few things but that didn't mean I forgave him for the manner in which he did it.

A sigh echoed down the line. "Look if Jacob gets any hotter he is going to die and we can't even medicate him until his temperature is stable. We believe that you with your natural…resources would be the only one who would even consider helping him."

_Indeed._ "Yet he has not asked for me," I stated.

"He is refusing to see anybody." The stress in his voice was becoming strikingly clearer. "It's getting desperate now – will you help us?"

Would I help save the life of the one who had abused me more times than I cared to remember? "Yes."

_Edited: 15-7-11_


	10. The End of Our Beginning

_**Disclaimer: The only thing this has in common with The Twilight Saga is that it is now complete.**_

**A/N: Yes! It's not a dream – this is in fact the **_**final**_** chapter. You should all thank Nikirockztar16 – without our mutual prodding at each other to update this probably wouldn't have happened this month! I'll save the big final A/N to the end and let you get on with this ^_^.**

Songs that fit in with this chapter for me pretty much in order

Linkin Park - In the End - Edward

Depeche Mode - Enjoy the Silence - Edward and Jacob

Linkin Park - In Between - Jacob

Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars - Edward and Jacob

**The End of Our Beginning**

**Last time:**

"_He is refusing to see anybody." The stress in his voice was becoming strikingly clearer. "It's getting desperate now – will you help us?"_

_Would I help save the life of the man who had abused me more times than I cared to remember? "Yes."_

Ten minutes later following Jared's departure upon my arrival I stood in Jacob Black's room fighting the strong urge to bolt right back out of there. The sour stench of sweat reached my nose before I caught sight of the glistening body adorned in just a pair of boxers stretched awkwardly across the mattress. His face was scrunched up in pain and his chest rose and fell rapidly. I knew what I had to do.

Sighing, I began to undress. First my jacket hit the floor quickly followed by the rest until I was stood in just my underwear with my arms wrapped around myself self-consciously. Panic swept through me as I couldn't help but recall how many times I had been here before wearing a similar amount of clothing awaiting the wolf's punishment. What was I doing here? Who on earth would willingly come to save their tormentor's life knowing full-well that nothing would change? There just always seemed to be something drawing me back to Jacob no matter how much agony he put me through. I wonder sometimes if making the transition from human to vampire had left me slightly brain damaged. No matter how many good reasons there were to leave this room I knew I would not depart until Jacob was healthy again. Truth be told I was surprised he hadn't noticed me yet. Normally he would have caught my scent by now although I suppose his own powerful odour was blocking mine out. Not for long…

Cautiously, I sunk onto his mattress and crept towards Jacob's unmoving body. Thankfully he was lying on his side so I slid along next to him to allow as much of my body to be pressed against his sticky skin as possible. Emitting a groan of pleasure at the temperature change, Jacob sluggishly wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body closer while I placed a hand on his piping hot forehead. He had to be nearly double his average temperature.

Half an hour had gone by when Jacob blearily opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he gasped, trying to wriggle away before realising that I was the sole reason he was thinking coherently again.

"Saving your life." I removed the hand from his head and manoeuvred it so my arm draped over his side. I was unable to look him in the eyes at such close proximity and instead chose to rest my head by his shoulder.

"Sometimes I really don't understand you."

"Neither do I," I mumbled, clinging to him tighter.

"Thank you for doing this but it won't change anything between us."

"I know." As naïve as I could be I was not a complete fool despite how enticing the fantasies that came with the title were. Jacob slipped back into a comfortable sleep where he would hopefully remain for a while.

As much as I wished it would mean more I knew that something like this would only register as an insignificant event for Jacob in regards to his views on torturing me. From where things stood at the moment it seemed like nothing could sway him from the path he had chosen to make my existence absolutely miserable. I would have left Forks a long time ago if not for this foolish pride of mine and the fact that I didn't trust the wolf enough to not do something stupid like set his pack on my family as vengeance. Careful so as not to disturb the wolf, I snuggled closer to his body relishing in the ridiculously rare opportunity to express any affection towards him.

Why can't you love me..?

I had asked this many times now although never to his face and most likely never would. It's almost pitiable how obsessed Jacob is in his 'love' for Bella that he became ignorant to everything else around him. Just because he punishes me for reactions I cannot help doesn't mean I hadn't noticed some of the expressions and emotions that flickered across that face. Every once in a while and more frequently now regret would make its presence known and even in his thoughts when the careful blocking slipped I could hear how unsure he was sometimes under that cold exterior when he took me. It wasn't much but it meant the world to me – at least it proved that Jacob actually had a conscience.

A low groan alerted me to Jacob waking up once again with barely an hour gone by. I suddenly stiffened as I felt one of his hands drag its way down my body into my underwear wrapping around my shaft.

"Jacob what are you doing?" I squeaked, trying to stay calm as he began to move his hand along. He had never done this before and I was honestly scared out of my mind; for once the message was unclear. His eyes were barely open and his words were thick and mumbled.

"Mmm… Touching you… I want you…"

"Don't…" I bit my lip to stop a moan as he sped up. "You don't mean it."

"Shut up Cullen!" Jacob snapped, lax attitude gone. Despite his exhaustion Jacob easily pushed me onto my front and knelt over me already dragging my underwear down. I could feel his breath coating my back heavily.

"Wait! I helped you and I didn't have to. I could have let you _die!_" This was impossible. It just couldn't be happening _right _after I had willingly helped him. I thought there was a glimpse of a chance this time but I needed to accept it, he'd _never_ change.

With his erection free, Jacob pulled my hips up and slammed in. "I don't need you," he snarled. "You are nothing but an inconvenience. I don't need you – I don't!" Jacob cried out, his words tinged with desperation. I didn't even want to dwell on it anymore; all I wanted was for the ordeal to be over.

The searing burn of torn flesh was not the most painful; the fact that I still wanted his touch so badly even in such a twisted manner was not the most shameful; the way in which he had taken me so soon after I helped him of my own free will was not the most hurtful.

It was knowing that within myself I still loved him endlessly and that this was all that would come of it: pain and destruction.

Finally Jacob came and tossed me off the bed where I landed on the floor heavily. My patience was ending with this boy. I gave him every chance I could and he threw it back in my face. I was done.

Jacob's POV

"Why do you hurt me? I have done nothing to you! Nothing!" Edward yelled, curling tightly into himself.

Running a hand through my hair, I tried to steady my breathing, still in a panic and weak from the fever. What do I do? I had been fighting those damn thoughts for so long I didn't even know what the truth would be anymore. All I knew was that these _feelings_ for the vampire couldn't be real. They just couldn't.

"I don't know, alright? I just… I love Bella – I _have to_ love her but you keep on popping up into my head and I can't get that out no matter how hard I try. Clearly I don't want to be with you-"

"Are you so sure?" He hissed glaring so strongly at me that for once I was forced to look away from his gaze. Damn I wanted to give him a straight answer – the right answer – but I still didn't know what that was.

"I didn't think so. Hand me your mobile so I can call Jasper. I don't want to be here anymore and you clearly need me out of here so you can sort your head out. Knowing you as I do I doubt this will be the last time you hurt me like this. Do us both a favour and don't come looking until you know what you want from me."

Numbly, I handed the phone over and watched the shaking vampire make the call in whispers. When he hung up he made a point of not looking anywhere near me. As if I could feel any guiltier. Mere minutes later a familiar snarling blond vampire stood in front of me, his murderous eyes blazing.

"Do you ever learn? Are you deaf as well as stupid?" He hissed and clenched his fists. I looked away as I had with Edward knowing that for once I was definitely in the wrong.

"Jasper don't. I just want to go home." Edward weakly protested. His exhaustion had clearly caught up with him. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was about to drop dead. Nodding, Jasper scooped his 'brother' up to carry him out as they left the house without a backwards glance. My own exhaustion re-appeared as the adrenaline rush from before finally ebbed away. I passed out on my bed and didn't move again for several hours when my dad came barrelling in demanding answers to questions I had every desire to avoid.

"Jacob Black wake up right now!" The man snarled, throwing a textbook off the floor in my direction. The book slammed into my side jerking me awake not in the nicest way I had ever experienced.

"Dad what the hell!" I rubbed my sore ribs and jerked the covers over me when I remembered my lack of clothes. What was up with him?

"I should be saying that. What is wrong with you? I leave the house for a few hours to visit Charlie and find that Bella has had her relationship with that vampire ended again. Thank God she's not turned catatonic this time was my initial reaction but then I got thinking." He stared at me with suspicious eyes. "Did you order him to do that?"

"No! I had no idea until now." Why on earth would he do that? I thought he was completely in love with Bella. Well… in love enough to never give her up for anything.

"I'm not quite sure if I believe you. _There's more_! I then get a call from Sam saying you are running a temperature but not to worry because they've called somebody to help. Now who would be able to break the fever of somebody who's normal body temperature is way above the average human?" Dad looked around and frowned when he seemed to find whatever he was looking for. "Those clothes," he gestured to the neatly stacked pile by the door, "are not yours. They belong to Edward Cullen, correct?"

I nodded, wondering what exactly he was getting at.

"Why are they not on his body?"

Grimacing, I looked down at my hands avoiding the clothes and my dad. "Don't want to talk about it…" I had seriously fucked things up; I knew it, my dad knew it and Edward definitely knew it. Honestly I didn't even know what to think anymore. One minute I wanted to bash Edward's head in and the next I just wanted to hold him close and apologize. What was up with me?

"Get yourself out of that bed and to Bella's. I want this all sorted out for _everybody_ tonight whatever the outcome, understand?"

"But Dad," I pleaded, looking at him with all the desperation I felt pouring out of me. "I don't know what to do."

His expression visibly softened much to my relief. "Do what your heart tells you Jacob. I'll be here for you no matter what." With that he wheeled himself out leaving me to my battling thoughts.

It was always going to come down to this in the end as much as I had denied it as soon as I realised: Edward or Bella. Which one _really_ meant the most to me? Now was the time for honesty, to let myself finally accept what Edward had long ago realised for himself.

I jerked into action and shoved on the shorts, shirt and sandals scattered in various piles across my floor. Just as I was about to leave with car keys in hands I jerked back and picked up Edward's neat stack of clothes – at least it would give me an excuse to step foot on their property without being shot.

Jacob knew where he had to begin, his dad had told him as much, so he put his ever faithful rabbit into gear and drove off in the direction of Forks. In the direction of a hurting Bella who would probably quite happily rip his head off if she ever knew the whole truth.

And half an hour later it was a slightly red-eyed Bella who opened the door and led Jacob up to her room.

"I presume you've heard." She stated, settling down in the middle of her bed while I pulled out her desk chair. So she was getting right down to it, not even giving me a chance to skirt around it so I might actually find something intelligent to say.

"Ugh yeah my dad told me when he got back. Are… are you okay?" I hadn't wanted them together but that didn't mean I wanted things back the way they were last time with Bella.

"I think I will be in the end." She rubbed her arms, either for warmth or comfort, I wasn't sure. "He explained it a little more and it didn't sound half as stupid as last time. Something had happened, he was hurting and if I'm honest I think he's been like that for a while. I just wanted to know why really."

I was becoming steadily more uncomfortable as each word left her mouth. Obviously I hadn't seen Edward outside of the events where I had done what I'd done and I'd just assumed that his mask would be firmly in place as it always was. Bella wasn't the best at picking things up so if he was that obvious…how much had this really affected him?

"He practically told me before he left that he was in love with somebody else. With a guy."

"_What?_" I spluttered, mouth gaping open. "He actually said that to you?" Was he out of his mind? Did I actually mean that much to him after everything I'd done..? This was impossible and it was awful that I had wasted so much time turning a blind eye to everything when the answers were right in front of me the whole time. To say something like that to Bella who prided honesty above all things told me just how deep Edward's feelings ran.

Not that I'd cared to look until it was too late. Time was ticking, Edward wasn't going to take my crap any longer and if I wanted something with him I had to act now.

And these thoughts gave me the answer to that overall question: Edward or Bella? Months ago I would have leapt at the chance to claim the position of being Bella's boyfriend yet now ever since I got here the majority of my thoughts had flickered back to that bronze-haired vampire I had so mercilessly broken to pieces.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to go. There's something I need to do." I stood up and made my way to the door, only stopping when slim fingers grasped loosely at my arm.

"Wait Jake... It's you isn't it? Edward's in love with you." The latter was a statement and it hit me hard especially coming from Bella. _Yes_. Edward is in love with me and I... I needed to find him. To make him mine in a way I had never done before.

"I think so. But I-"

"No it's okay, go. I can't promise I'll be too supportive at first but I know he needs you right now despite how stubbornly he can act. Please take care of him, okay?" Bella looked at me with a small smile gracing her lips and I knew I would do anything to make her happy no matter how hard it would be. After all she was family.

"I promise."

Once again I found myself pulling up in front of a house although they were both as different as night and day pretty much like the ones I was looking for each time too. This time, though, I could sense I was definitely unwelcome.

As soon as I slammed the car door behind me with my free hand I had a vampire in front of me and he was definitely pissed.

"What did you do?" Jasper snarled. Of all of them he scared me the most and I'd bet my bike he knew it.

"Something stupid and inexcusable."

"Black you surprise me. I doubted you had a conscience. Suffice to say Edward doesn't wish to see you. On the other hand I unfortunately do know you well enough to know that you will simply find him anyway."

"So why are we still talking?" This stalling was making me lose my confidence by the second and I needed every scrap I could get my hands on.

Albeit reluctantly, Jasper led me inside the house and I did my best to ignore the pointed glares stabbing into me by the other leec-_ vampires_. After passing dozens of doors the blond finally stopped.

"This is his room. For once in your life don't do something stupid." With those kind parting words he was gone.

On the other side of that door lay the hardest situation I had ever been put in. Just a twist of a door-handle away and I would finally have to fully face up to the facts. So why was it so hard?

Taking a deep breath, I quickly slipped into the room and shut the door firmly behind me before I could change my mind. I blinked as I turned around to let my eyes adjust to the darkness created in the relatively large room by thick velvety curtains. In front of me mere metres away on what had to be the biggest bed I had ever seen lay the vampire who had changed everything. He was on his back, under the thick duvet, eyes open yet facing the ceiling ignoring yet acknowledging me at the same time.

"I brought your clothes." I spoke, conscious of the anxious wobble in my voice. I placed the bundle I had carried from the car on a leather sofa.

"I'm only going to burn them but thanks." Edward's voice was stiff and he still refused to turn towards me but I didn't mind. Not really.

"Do you set all your clothes on fire once you've worn them?"

"No, just the ones you've been around. You actually do me a favour when you destroy them. I presume you're not here solely to return them though so what do you want?"

"I came to apologise."

"I didn't think you knew the meaning of that word."

"Look," I stepped forward. "I know fully well I have no reason to ask for your forgiveness but just listen to me, please. I'll admit I quite happily hurt you in the beginning even when I took it a step further. I still don't know why I did it in the first place but after that I suppose I just enjoyed having the control over you – you were the symbol of everything I hated in the world and I wanted to destroy you. What I wanted to apologise for was for acting so rashly about how you felt. I didn't want to acknowledge the way you felt because it would have meant doing the same for myself and my pig head just wasn't ready for that. What you did for me today… I can never repay that. You didn't have to come there today to stop that fever when Jared called especially after what I put you through yesterday. The way I treated you next was probably the worst thing I have ever done in my life and I'm sorry it took something like that to finally get me to think but it worked. And the way I feel…"

He gave no proper reaction, much preferring to focus on the wall opposite from where I stood and instead rolled over so his back was to me. Well I might as well stick with what I know. Quietly, I slipped my sandals off and made my way to his huge bed, slipping in under the covers. I wrapped an arm around Edward's cool waist and pulled the equally cold body back until he lay against me back to chest.

"That'll teach you to ignore me," I whispered,

"Jacob I am too exhausted; please go away."

"Hey relax. I just want to hold you."

A little more confident in my intentions or just not caring, Edward allowed himself to relax against me. I treasured the moment holding my natural enemy to me so close for the right reasons. It _felt_ right.

"How do you feel?" He turned in my loose grip to face me, his guarded darkened eyes shielded with no intentions of letting me in just yet.

"I turned a blind eye, didn't want to believe that I might actually like you... really like you. But I can't do that anymore and I have to face up to the truth. Edward Cullen I'm falling in love with you and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realise it."

"And why should I believe you?"

"I have no reason to lie to you now that I'm not lying to myself. I feel complete when I'm with you – it's like an electrical charge that I'm only just understanding."

"Any relationship between us is taboo Jacob, you know that. Think of the consequences, especially wirh your pack and elders."

"I know that I love you." I reached out and unhooked that ridiculous collar, throwing it far across the room. "That's all that matters. If you'll still have me… if it's not too late." This vampire had taken over my life as soon as he stepped into it and I had to be with him no matter what if my mistakes could be forgiven.

Edward let the mask fall and let me see his vulnerability. "There's no going back from this, Jacob. Things will change and I need to feel safe. I need…"

"I know. I'll always be there for you I swear. That clause will be removed and you'll never have to give me anything you don't want to again. All _I_ want is you." I tightened my grip around his waist assuring him with my own eyes.

"I love you," Edward whispered. Then he leant forward and I mirrored him until finally our lips collided; a soft, harsh and satisfying combination. Just like us.

_The End_

**A/N: Well I hope you've enjoyed 'Taboo'! It's been a long ride for some of us so an extra big thank you to those who have stuck with this since day one. Thank you for the 153 reviews, 93 FSs, 135 SAs and to those who have put me on Favourite Author/Author Alert. **

**To future readers who read this long after I click the 'Completed' button thanks for choosing 'Taboo', I hope it has served you well.**

**Oh I think I've still got one really important one left in me… Thanks for putting up with my lack of updates over the years! :D**

**Adios Edward and Jacob, I'm sure our paths shall cross again.**

**All Tears Must Fall**


End file.
